25 Years to Love Remake
by Gamerkid134
Summary: A Co-writed story from another author, which I got permission to take over before posting, The story of two friends going through their high school life and beyond that. Will contain sex at some point, but it'll focus on more of their relationship than just sex.
1. Chapter 1

The alarm clock starts ringing at 5 am. A blue paw hits the off button to stop it. A Riolu gets out of his sheets and places his hindpaws on the ground. "It's time to get ready for school." He said as he yawns.

As he went down to get breakfast he saw his parents and his older sister already downstairs, his Father was a Lucario, but his mother was a Lopunny, like his sister. The Riolu told his family good morning then he went to go get his favorite breakfast, Oran Berry Jam on Toast and a cup of Spring Water.

They told him good morning and sat down on the table together. "How did you rest son?" The mother ask him. "It was well thank you mom." He responded to her. The father was staring at him for some time. "You know you can evolve to a Lucario now right?" He ask him.

The Riolu lifted his head up and gave a simple response, "Dad, I may be able to evolve but I have more important things in life than appealing to the girls right now, even if I'm in my 3rd year of high school." It was an alternate universe of pokemon where humans never existed and pokemon were in anthropomorphic forms, or human-like for the already human-esque pokemon (I.E: Gardevoir or Machoke) except they now all wore clothes, and evolved at will and are able to once they reach a certain age in their lives and the riolu we are focusing on now is a teenage boy named Steven, who focuses on keeping his grades up, rather than evolving and seeming like a good piece of eye candy for the girls, but even though he is smaller than most others in his school, he still managed to become offensive captain of his school's football team (Football american, not soccer)

"I never said you should do it for that." His father said. "But I'm happy to hear that you're keeping your grades up." He said happily.

Steven chuckled "Also dad, we got the championship game next week, don't forget." Steven's dad just chuckled a bit before responding. "That's the third championship game in a row you've made it to boy, I wonder when you'll be nominated into your school's football hall of fame, because you definitely deserve in there, right next to your old man." Steven's father was in the same school's hall of fame for being the best on his defensive team all 4 years he was there.

"Yeah, just the opposite of what you were." They laugh afterwards. "I'm proud of you bro." His sister said.

Steven chuckled lightly "Oh c'mon, I may be good, but not nearly as good as some of my other team-mates, though we'd never make it without my strategies for Offense, plus the fact Trey's on defense." Steven chuckled at the last part before his sister chimed in.

"Well he MAY be just an onix right now, I swear he's stronger than any steelix I've seen before, Plus he does have a good body..." Steven's sister starts to drool slightly thinking of him causing Steven to laugh.

"Maybe I should tell him you got a crush on him, sis." Steven said, a smirk on his face.

At hearing that Steven's sister blushed furiously and looked at him angrily. "You better not, or I'll unleash my pet Staravia on you!"

Steven laughed slightly "Fine sis, I'll keep it a secret from him, for now at least." Steven then looked at the time and saw it was 5:45, "I gotta get going, see ya mom, later dad, you better hurry up or you'll be late for school, sis." says Steven as he went out the door and ran for the bus stop.

(Rewind at 5 am.)

A alarm rings of a alarm clock in the room. White hands pressed the off button as a Kirlia wakes up from her sleep.

She got up and put on one of her skirts and walked upstairs from her bedroom to see her Mom and Dad already up, her dad, a Gallade, worked for the local law enforcement and her mother, a Gardevoir. The Kirlia greets each of her parents with a hug then moves over to get some Lum Berry cereal and a glass of MooMoo milk, then getting her stuff ready for school, she has a little extra time left over so she practices her psychic powers a bit, waiting for 5:30.

She levitated various objects as part of her training. Multiple small objects so she doesn't waste too much of her power. Her parents watch her do this, impressed with how much she's grown.

Her dad walked up behind her and added a comment as he watched The Kirlia focusing on training "You're doing good, Paige, one day you'll be as good as your mother, possibly even better." at hearing that it made Paige, his daughter, blush softly at his comment.

"Oh come on dad, we both know that you're the best psychic in the family, I need to get going right now though, I need to get to the bus stop, see you after school." she said, then hugging her parents tightly and walking out, but then reminded her parents before she got out she said "Don't forget, my birthday's in a week." she said to her parents before heading off to the bus stop, time: 5:35 A.M.

Steven walks down the street, feeling the nice breeze hitting him. "It's such a nice day today. I wonder what's going to happen at school today?" He ask himself as he arrives at the bus stop. Time: 5:50 AM.

Paige looks over at him a small smirk on her face "Where have you been, huh Steven? Wait, let me guess, you were yanking it to Kanoe, weren't you? I know you think she's a hot Blaziken, and this is coming from your best friend here, but I doubt you'd be able to get with her until you evolve into a Lucario, even then she'd only like you for your body." Steven just looked at her, annoyed before bringing something up he knew she hated when he brought it up.

"No, I wasn't, but I know for a fact you shove your entire hand into yourself thinking of Kyle, now shut up, besides, I was just messing with my sister, making fun of her because of her crush on trey." Steven responded, a smirk on his face from her face going red from embarrassment and anger."

The bus arrives and the 2 get on, a couple of students make fun of the 2 sitting by each other on the bus, saying the 2 are secretly boyfriend and girlfriend, Steven simply face palms then pulls out a book and starts to read it, the book is called the 'Sword of Truth.'

Paige loos to see the book he's reading. "The Sword of Truth? What's it about?" She asks him./ppSteven puts his bookmark in it for a second and responds to Paige with a rather simple answer "5 key elements combined into one amazing series; Adventure, gore, Action, Betrayal, and Sex." he said, plainly.

Paige looks at him. "The gore part kinda disturbs me, but other than that, It does sound good."

Steven looked at her. "So you love reading a sex story? hmmm..." he said jokingly, "Besides, the gore's my favorite part, just imagining a person getting their skin peeled off while they're alive and their life getting slowly drained by a mini statue, what's not to love about visualizing that?" he said, being a bit of a gore story fan.

Paige looks a bit uncomfortable from hearing Steven describe the types of gore. "The fact that the characters in the story are making others suffer, that one. I may don't know about the series or characters, but even if they're good or bad, no one deserves that kind of suffering." She made her opinion on it.

Steven just simply sighed and shook his head, "You really expect followers of Giratina to be kind merciful, or at least give quick deaths? don't make me laugh, The main character of the story is a Gallade, though the 2nd most important character, known as a confessor, who can take complete control of others, even getting them to die for her, she is a Blaziken." Steven showed Paige the cover, along with the 2 he mentioned, there was also a Mawile wearing a red leather skintight suit, covering all of her body except for her head.

"I'll have to admit, the characters look interesting." She admits to him.

Steven smirked, "Well there's also other things like, see know, the plague, retarded sexists, and rape everywhere." Steven said as the bus arrived at their school. "I'll tell you more of the series later, but for now we gotta get to our lockers, see you 3rd period." Steven said, haviing to deal with Math and S.S. before heading to his favorite class, Science, which he luckily shares with Paige.

"Well take care of yourself." Paige saying to him. She walks to her lockers to get prepared for History, Literature, Science and Music. She got ready when a voice sound behind her. "Hey Paige, aren't you looking lovely today?" She turn to see her boyfrend, Kyle the Charmeleon, behind her.

Steven was going through his locker, getting his stuff ready for his first 4 classes before lunch so he doesn't have to make a drop by at his locker, when he heard a girl's voice behind him talking to him, and it was a voice he never really expected either.

"Hey there Steven, ummm... There's been something I've been wanting to ask you recently but I really haven't been able to get to ask you, until now." Steven couldn't believe his ears, it was Kanoe, surprisingly! I quickly responded after hearing her, still putting my book away into my locker.

"Yeah Kanoe, what is it?" he asked, wondering what she needed, though it was probably just she needed his help with homework considering she was absent for a couple of weeks and got behind the rest of the grade, but to his surprise, he got a different question.

"Umm... I was wondering if you'd want to go out some time..." At hearing that Steven almost dropped everything he had.

Steven was skeptical at first "This isn't just some sort of joke, is it?" He asked,finishing grabbing his stuff and closing his locker.

After Steven turned his head towards her to see her blushing, and she shook her head after he turned to look at her, Steven was shocked, but spoke still, "Well, I'll think about it Kanoe, I'll let you know my answer 6th period, alright?" she then nodded her head and walked off, Steven then looked at the time "Crap, gotta rush to make it in time." He said and rushed to his first class of the day.

"Oh hi Kyle. It's good seeing you today." Paige smiled seeing him. She and Kyle have been going out for two years sins freshmen times. He can be a jerk at times, but he's still a good pokemon. "And you look as beautiful as always." Kyle told her as he wraps a arm around her body, getting a giggle from her.

"So what brings you here? I don't recall your locker being moved here." She teases him.

"I was going to ask you to hang out after school? Or are you going to be taking that little riolu out?" Kyle smirks at the last part.

"Give it a rest. Steven's just a friend and he'll always will be." She said that to him. She looked at the hallway clock to see that she needs to go or she'll be late.

"I gotta go. I'll answer when we meet again." She said as she headed off to her first class.


	2. Chapter 2

Steven was in his 1st period class, Math, it was his least favorite class as he felt he really wouldn't need it for the job he would pursue in his future, Football, but if that failed somehow he always had being a programmer as a backup. Steven's Math Teacher was a Milotic, though he never payed attention in math, he still managed to keep a straight A in the class due to studying with his friend Evan, who was a Sneasel, but rather weak and a bit childish, but really smart nonetheless.

"So Remember class, Final's are next week, for some of you it could be your saving grace, for others it just keeps them at passing or possibly just a walk in the park for a couple in this class" She then gives a not-so-subtle hint that the last one is mainly towards Steven and Evan. After that the Bell rang and Steven went off to his Social Studies Class.

Paige arrives into History, Paige's first class of the day, which was run by a Mightyena. Cause of his looks, pokemon were frightened of him at first, but they soon realize that he's really a good guy. "Everyone please take a seat." The class was decent as it had some good points in it, but it goes off as mostly boring. Though she isn't failing in it what so ever.

She goes until she's in a seat behind two of her friends. Ashley, a Meditite and Shannon, a Meowstic. "Hey Paige, boy it's great that this school years almost over huh?" Shannon ask. "Me and ashley are going to the movies after school, wanna come?" "Sorry not this time, I have plans to go out with Kyle." Ashley huffs. "That Charmeleon?! Seriously I can't see any appeal that guy could have. He come accross as a huge jerk to me. I personally see you and that Riolu are a better pair honestly." The meditite said. "Kyle's not that bad once you get to know him, and me and Steven are just friends and that how it's going to be." She explained.

"Paige." The Mightyena called out. "Please take your seat young lady." He told him. After the teachings, "Remember, final are next week and will count to 60% to your final grade so I best advise that everyone of you study hard so that you'll be prepared and don't have to worry about retakes or summer school." He said as the bell ring and Paige heads off to her next class, Literature.

In Steven's next class, Social Studies, Steven's teacher, a Shiny Glaceon, whom many students hated because he was rather boring to many students, but to Steven he was very interesting, with both his slight Australian accent, and the fact he always had interesting tales about other Regions he's been to in his lifetime, he reminded his class of finals before the bell rang (surprise surprise) "Remember class, the finals revolve around ALL regions, not just our home of Hoenn many of you are used to, you are all now dismissed." As steven walked off to Science class, ready to chat with page and tell her what happened before 1st period.

In Literature, Paige's class teacher is a Blaziken who is strict about the rules. If anyone breaks the rules, she'll give that pokemon a warning, afterwards it's 15 mins of detention for how many rules you break. (talking w/o permission, sleeping, eating in class, passing notes, etc.) Paige know she's just making sure they don't miss anything. At the end of class with the teacher telling them more about the finals, Paige heads off to Science class where Steven will be.

After Steven got to science class, he sat in his regular spot, naturally, next to Paige so they can chat, and Steven had some big news to tell Paige once she makes it. Once he saw she arrived and sat down, "Paige, you'll never believe what happened!" Steven said, excited. Paige reached science class and sat down next to Steven. Steven told her that something happened to him. "Oh, well something happened to me as well, You tell me first and I'll tell you next." She said, curious.

Steven gave a slight nod and told her calmly "Well... To put it as simple as possible, Kanoe asked me out." He said, wondering how Paige'd react "But anyway, what's going on with you Paige?" Paige looked shocked at what he told him. "That's great Steven." She said congratulating him. "With me, Kyle want's me to to go on a date with him."

Steven smirked as the bell rang for class to be started "We'll chat more at lunch, alright?" Steven said, their teacher beginning the lesson on the anatomy of a froakie. (some pokemon were wild, some normal, certain species were only one or the other, such as magikarp being only wild or pokemon like Sawk being only normal pokemon)

After class and another talk of the finals. Paige also said to Steven. "I've told my friends about what Kyle said, but Ashley wasn't much about us. She said that she preferred me and you." She said with a giggle, but a thought lingered with her a bit before she brushed it off.

Steven gave a slight laugh before responding "Well that'd be something to behold, that's for sure." he said, but in the back of his mind he gave it a small thought on what it's probably be like before dispelling it from his mind "Well, I'll see you at lunch Paige." Steven said as he then walked off to his next class; Literature, sure he had the same teacher as Paige, but from what it seemed, the teacher was a LOT less strict towards his class, him mainly though, for some reason.

Paige smiles "They have their opinions,it's nothing wrong about that." She said simply, but like him, she had a thought about it until she shook it out. "Yeah, see you." She said as she headed off to music class.

Steven's class was normal, same things, until after the bell rang, the teacher asked if he could stay behind as she said she wanted to talk to him for a moment "Now I'm aware that my daughter, Kanoe, asked you out Steven, but if you DO go out with her and you 2 hit it off, well, if you break her heart you can expect your grades to go down." Steven couldn't believe what he heard, "A-alright then, I'll keep that in mind." Steven said as he walked off to lunch to chat with his other friends along with Paige.

Paige's music class was her second favorite to Science. The teacher, a Wigglytuff, was the nicest teacher she know. He usually ether teaches them how to play a song with a musical instrument, or sing a certain song. Also, this is one of the few classes that doesn't involve a finals. "Okay class about finals, even though we don't have a final test, that doesn't mean you shouldn't relax about them. Still do your best." She smiled as she headed towards lunch.

Once Steven's friends showed up at their group's table {the group always used that table, in other words}. His friend, Christian, asked them all something ¨So guys, remember, I'm setting up a lan party for call of duty tonight. We need to decide our weapons now so we can have best chances to win the regional championships, the team Death Metal Machine wrecked us last year in that game of search amd destroy, they knew our tactics too well, we'll need to optimize our sets, I'm sticking with what got us in 3rd place, my LSAT-PDW combo, what about you Steven?¨ he asked, since Steven never stuck to a single thing

¨Heh, I'm sticking with my old reliable this time, R870, my Diamond five seven, and the PUNCAKE! you joining in on this one Paige, or are you gonna sit this next tournament out?¨ Steven asked Paige once she made it there, since she took longer than the rest of them that day.

Paige made it to the table, they started on about LAN party on call of duty. She wasn't really a big fan on those types of games, but Steven constantly asked her to do it. Since then it wasn't too bad, but it's still not her type. "Okay sure I'll join. It'll be the usual for me." She said.

"So we got our sniper then, but you'll need to practice." Steven said before the bell rang and he ran off to his next class, band, his teacher was a chatot, nothing big happened until the end of class. "Alright class, we may not have finals but we do have a concert on the last week of school, don't forget!" She said as the bell rang. Paige headed off to math class the teacher was the same milotic steven had, she then thought about talking to him about Kanoe. so after class, she headed off to find Steven.

"Hey Paige, what's up?" He said, knowing that Paige didn't have her next class next to Steven's. "Hey, just checking up on you and what you'll do with Kanoe?" She said with a smile. Steven was wondering why Paige wanted to know but he just decided to think about it later and answer her question ¨Probably just catch a movie or something, nothing major, but why'd you want to know, Paige?¨ Steven said before looking at his watch ¨Never mind right now, bell's gonna ring soon but tell me why you asked later, alright?¨ Steven said before rushing off to his next class.

Paige smiled a bit by his answered, but wondered why he feels a little worried at the thought about a date. Being a psychic type, she can sense ones emotions quite well. It's one thing if it's about a first date, but there's something different about his worries. She was about to answer until he said that he got to go. She nods and headed to her next class.

Steven's next class was nothing special, just spare time to work on homework, which he got done quickly and spent the rest of the period continuing his sword of truth book before the bell rang and he went off towards his final class of the day. Social Studies was Paige's next class, a Shiny Glaceon wad teaching it like Steven's and while she's doesn't hate her, she does find the class boring. After the class, she heads off to the final class.


	3. Chapter 3

Due to school and other things, my last co-writer is on hiatus, so any other work starting today is on me.

* * *

Soon the two finished their final classes as Paige headed off to her locker. As she walks she thinks about the emotions Steven was radiating when she ask her question. He was nervous, which was common towards the first date, but she felt something else. Intense worry. "He was too concerned about it. Why though?" she ask herself as she walks. She reaches her locker to put up the things she doesn't want to take with her and closed it.

She was walking past Literature class as a Combusken heads out of the room. "Oh Paige, good to see you." Kanoe tells her. "Good to see you too. How's your day?" The fowl smiles. "It's good, I asked Steven if we could go out on a date. He said he'll answer after the 6th period."

The Kirlia giggles. "Yeah he told me about it, kinda surprised you went for him." Paige said teasing. "I actually had feelings for him for some time, but I have always been too shy to ask him out, but my mother suggested I go for it today, saying that she's confident he would say yes to it." Paige picked up her final words that her mother convinced her to ask him out. 'Her mother told her to ask him?' she thought.

"I gotta find Steven now, take care." Kanoe said as she walks off. Paige looked at the door leading to the literature class. She looks inside to see Kanoe's mother, the Blaziken still inside, packing things up. Paige moved to the window and closes her eyes, trying to enter the Blaziken's mind to see if there's anything in her mind that made Steven worried about the date. 'I better checked the classed Steven had with her.' she thought as she starts to rewind her memories.

She reached the time he's in class and fast forward through her memories until the end of class. She told the students about the exam like other teachers did, but told Steven to stay for a bit. Then she told him what confirms Paige's suspicion. She's threatening to lower his grades if her daughter's heart is broken. In other words, she's blackmailing him.

Paige gets angry at the thought of her friend being blackmailed at this. She cuts off the connection before Kanoe's mother figures out something's wrong. 'She has a lot a nerve pulling a stunt like that!' Paige thought as she started to walk off so she's not spotted by the Blaziken. She also got angry at Kanoe as she was with her mother's intentions.

As she thought that, Paige stopped and think. 'Doe she even know about what her mother's doing?' she thought to herself as she started to hear voices down the hall. "So what is your answer?" "Um.. Yes, we can go out." Sweet, when can we?" "How about two days from now?" "It's a date."

Paige goes around the corner to see Steven and Kanoe. The three greeted each other, "Guess what, he said yes!" Kanoe cheered. Paige smiled then got a idea. "Hey, how about we make it a double date?" she ask. "A double date?" they ask. "Yeah, you two, me and Kyle." Kanoe thought about it for the moment, then nods, "I don't have a problem with that." "Me neither. I intend to go out 2 days from now." Steven added. "All right, we'll meet up at your house." With that Steven starts to head off to his locker, Kanoe left for hers.

Paige follows her from a distance, when she reached her locker, Paige stopped a bit and moved to a place to hide, then her eyes start to glow as she enter Kanoe's mind. She made a quick skim though for anything that could imply that if she's in on her mother's plan. Except for her mother saying that she's confident on her friend's answer, and a bit back yesterday, Paige didn't find anything that stated that the Combusken is in on it.

She cuts off her psychic powers as Kanoe started to look uncomfortable. She started to think about what she learned as she walks off Unless this was planned earlier, it seems Kanoe was unaware of her mother's plan. She needs some way to help him out and let Kanoe know about this, but she doesn't expec the fire type to believe her if she told her about this.

As she was thinking, she felt a hand wrap around her shoulder and she gasp. "What's up baby?" A familiar voice spoke out. She turned to see her Charmeleon boyfriend Kyle. "Oh Kyle. You surprised me." she explained. "I wanted to see you as soon as possible. So about our date?" he asked sporting a grin. Remembering what she talked about with the two, she said, "I love to go on a date, but not tonight. I have some important things to think about. How about we go on friday two days from now? I plan a double date with Kanoe and Steven."

"Oh, so the little riolu finally grew a pair huh? As for the double date, I would've liked it if you told me about it, but it would be fun to do so. Although, I can't help but wonder why is it so sudden? You actually trying to make the fighting type jealous?" he smirked. "Oh grow up, he's just a friend, and there's a lot more to him than being a Riolu. " she sighs. "Well then, I'll see you on friday after school." Kyle said giving her a kiss on the cheek. Paige blushed as she headed to the bus lot.

She and Steven were sitting together again as the Riolu were talking more about the book series he was reading. He was smiling as he was talking about it, which she was happy about that. But she needs to think of someway to help her friend out of this mess.

When they exited the bus, they each said their goodbyes as Steven told her that the tournament will be held at 8:00 pm tonight, and he asked her to train as much as she can. She promised as she headed home. Paige greeted her parents as she headed to her room to work on her assignments. Then she went off and study for a hour for the upcoming exams.

After finishing her homework, she started up her system and put in COD. 'I still can't believe I actually got this.' she thought in her head as she gotten some of her gear, a sniper rifle with a enhanced scope, and semi-automatic pistol with a silencer, and a smg with extended clip. She played the multiplayer mode with random people, sometimes playing with Steven, his friends, or with other players.

She headed off a bit as she was heading down for dinner. "So Paige do you have any plans for the upcoming days?" The father asked her daughter. "Um... I planning a double date with my boyfriend, Kanoe, and Steven on friday." Paige answers him. The mother looks at her daughter. "I see. Remember Paige, we'll let you handle things, but you must remember to handle your social life and school life equally. I don't want to hear you slipping." Paige nods as they continue their dinner.

When they finished, Paige look at the clock to see that it's a quarter to 8. So she headed up to her room and got to her game system. "Paige? Paige you on?" she heard a voice speaking through her headset as she apply it back on. "Steven it's me. Just got back from dinner." she said to him. "Oh, glad to hear. I been on this for some time."

"Have you been training?" the Riolu asked her. "Yeah, I have been." she stated. "Alright, all we can do now is wait for the others to log on." he said to her. To passed the time Steven starts to speak. "I was surprised that you offered to make it a double date with the two of us. It was unexpected." Paige put up a comforting smile. "I understand that first dates can be nerve wreaking, so I thought I help comfort you to have fun."

Steven smiles at his friends words. "I just hope I don't mess it up." he said sounding nervous."I'm sure you'll do fine." she said. 'and if things don't go some well, I'll figure something out to keep your grades.' she thought. Soon they were offered invitations to a lan party. "All right, it's up. Let's do this." Steven said as they both accepted and headed to the party screen.


	4. Chapter 4

My Co-writer is back and writing with me. The following contains COD gaming and erotic dreams. One which contains some things which might disturbs you. I'll make points where it begins and ends so you can skip it if you want.

* * *

Paige sighs as she enters the Lan Party with Steven, all his other friends were there.

"Gang's all here, see now..." Steven said, "our first opposing team is the Dragon Kings, search and destroy, first to 5, but before we start, Cody, play our team song!" From another mic, Cody turned on a song, which used their motto, "Now this looks like the game for me, so everybody, just let me be, 'cuz I need a little, C O D, 'cuz life without it's weird to me!"

Paige giggles from hearing it. "I can see that everyone's psyched for this." "Oh hell yeah!" Steven said, "Map, Redwood, restricted weapons, MX Garand and Marshal 16, so adjust your load outs accordingly." 'Well if I'm doing this might as well do my best.' she thought as she got her gear.

As the team spawned in, they had bomb delivery first, so Steven rushed the enemy team with his shotgun, the Argus. Paige found a suitable spot and looked around the field, attacking any snipers. Steven and Cody were rushing bomb site B, while the other 3 took left flank. Paige felt some fire at her and discover to see her getting flanked, so she ran out, warning her teamates.

Christian went back from left flank, notifying he was coming back, his weapons; 48 Dredge and the XM-53 rocket launcher. "Be quick okay?" Steven said squaring off with a enemy team member. It was practically a stalemate, neither one able to kill the other, Steven, had the Argus shotgun and NX Shadowclaw crossbow for his long range encounters. "Any ideas on how to turn the tide?" Cody asked. "Rush behind and use your RK5 for a quick kill, I'm getting low on ammo and so is he." Steven said, loading his last clip into the argus.

Cody nods and ran to cover and tried to flank the enemy. Steven pulled out his NX and loaded it up, "I... hate... fire types!" As the team they were facing off against all had the purifier flamethrower specialist weapon. They gritted their teeth and opened fire at the flamethrowers. One of the bolts hit one of them, a monferno, right in the head It feel down neutralized.

Steven then tossed a smoke grenade, running past the enemies inside the smoke to bomb site B. He started to set the cordinates for it, but then winces at bullets hitting him. He stops setting up the bomb and turns, firing his argus and killing a zangoose, annoyed since time was almost up before planting the bomb again. A shot fired as a HitmonLee collasped behind Steven. "You ought a be more aware." A female voice spoke out.

Steven chuckled, "Thanks, let's get this over with!" He said as he finished planting the bomb, as the last enemy was killed by the other two in their team of 6, Trey and a graveler named Jonah, who was sick but still got online for the tournament.

The battle stopped as Steven's group was declared the winner. Steven and the others said their good gamed to the opponents before going to bed, just waiting for tomorrow, "Goodnight Steven." Paige said on her headset. "Good night and good game Paige!" He said before going to bed. Paige smiles as she heads into her bed.

As she fell asleep, she started having certain... dreams, about Kyle. She saw the Charmeleon in front of him. "What are you doing?" Kyle smirked, responding, "What I've been wanting to do for a while" "Do what?" she asked as he was approaching her. Kyle leaned over and kissed her, bringing a claw to her thigh. She blushes as she kisses him back, rubbing his waist.

This caused Kyle to grin widely, poking a single claw into her crotch. She giggled at the touch, blushing from the area. "Naughty lizard." "Oh you know I am, babe..." he said, pressing harder. "Ahh..." she blushes as she hugs around her body. "You really like this, don't you?" He whispered into her ear. "Yes..." Paige answers as she rest her chin on Kyle's shoulders. "I'm not stopping any time soon, either." He said, lust building in his voice. She shudders at the tone. "I don't wnt you to stop anyway." she felt her body getting hot.

Kyle used his claws to move her panties out of the way before pushing his claw inside of her, rough while doing so. "Ahh!..." Paige gasp at him entering her pussy. "You're my little psychic bitch..." Kyle said, almost growling as he moved his claw around inside her. Paige holds him tightly, feeling paralyze from the pleasure. "Come on now..." Kyle said, stopping and forcing Paige to her knees, "suck it..." he ordered her.

Paige's face blushes bright red at Kyle's member was long and thick. Paige slowly put out her tongue, licking it from base to tip before taking the head into her mouth. Her body shudders from the taste as Kyle groans. "Oh yeah... that feels great..." he said, before grabbing the back of her head and pushing it further down his shaft.

Paige grunted as more of his cock enters her mouth, making gulping noises from her mouth. Kyle's eyes snapped shut, as he suddenly forced her to take him to the base, gagging her. She coughs a bit around his cock trying to catch her breath. Kyle brought his left claw to her right hand, moving it so her hand was massaging his balls while she was deepthroating him.

She moans as his strong smell flows through her nose. She moans as she sucks faster. Paige moved her left hand down to her crotch, fingering herself while she sucked him. "Ooohh yess.." she moans as she licks around her boyfriend's cock. As Kyle got close to release, he started pounding her even harder. Paige fingers faster to match his tempo. A few moments later, Kyle cums down her throat, forcing her to take it all.

A little leaked out of her mouth as she swallows it all. Kyle then pulled out of her mouth when he was finished, saying, "My little psychic bitch, that's what you are." "That's a little uncall for to say." Paige said cleaning her mouth. Kyle just smirked and pulled her to eye level," Hey now don't get me wrong, I still love ya, I just like talking dirty." That caused Paige to blush from his words. "Thanks. I love you too."

Kyle pulled her into his arms, just standing there, holding her. She hugs him back, enjoying his warmth. Kyle kissed her again, but, surprise surprise, she woke up to the sound of her alarm clock.

She gasped as she tries to compose herself again. "Huh... just when t was getting good." she sighs, then she felt wetness on her hand, as well as it was at her lower body. She realized she was pleasuring herself. "Damn... Steven was right, I do finger myself to Kyle..." she chuckled before wiping her hand off. "I can't wait for friday." she blushes as she got up and gotten ready for school.

(Rewind to the end of the tournament. Steven's POV)

Steven put away his headset and controller before going to bed, excited about the win. 2"We did it. I'm impressed Paige did very well tonight." he stated as he went to sleep.

 **(Beginning of nightmare, contains violence and abuse sex, skip until you see end of dream if this knowledge disturbs you.)**

Steven started having a nightmare of failing 10th grade because Kanoe had a problem and her mom brought his grade to an F. "It-It wasn't my fault! I tried to make it work. I never been on one before." Steven tried to explain to her. She looked down at him, "Don't care, you still broke my daughter's heart, I hate to fail you, but my family comes first. " She said in a disappointed tone of voice.

'B-but that isn't fair!' Stev thought in anger. How should he fail because a date didn't go so well. "I guess you'll just have to do 8th grade again, you're a failure." As she said that, Steven became extremely angry, ready to punch her. His teeth were baring, his fist tightened, his anger growing as he was having a hard time resisting.

"Now now, you can still try again next year, but I know for a fact your whole family will be disappointed in you, especially your SLUTTY father." She said, pushing Steven over the edge. "SHUT UP!" he cried out as he lunged at the Blaziken with his force palm.

As his paw landed on her body and sent her flying across the room, his mind was filled with a single thought, 'pay for your sins'. The Blaziken growled and launched a fire punch at Steven. He easily dodged it, as he was a two-stripe red belt in tae kwon do, "I do not tolerate idiots being teachers, nor do I tolerate blackmail." He said, lunging at her, tackling her to the ground.

He strikes her with another force palm which paralyze her. "You disappoint me... You are a failure and will pay for your sins!" He said, repeatedly punching her face. He didn't stop as he kept on screaming. After about five minutes he stopped, and it appeared she was barely alive, breathing ever so was panting himself, tired from attacking her.

She looked up at hum, but he noticed something else along with her black eyes and bruises, a... blush? "Are... are you okay?" he asked, though he thought it would be stupid considering what he done. The response was not what he expected, "Please... Don't stop, p-punish me more...' which caused him to look confused at her words. "Wh-wha?" he stutters confused.

She slightly moaned, "I admit, I am a huge sub and a masochist, so please, keep punishing me." She practically begged. Steven was at a lost of words and wondered should he just walk away or something. She broke through the paralysis, grabbing his arms and telling him, "Rut me, punch me, dominate me, bend me over a table and beat the crap out of me while I'm forced to suck your cock, I don't care, just pleasure me as much as possible and I'll forget about dropping your grades."

He was particularly shocked at this and normally would say no, but then he heard the not dropping his grades part. Steven went and squeezed her arms painfully hard. "You mean that last part?" She looked him in the eyes, "Yes! Just for the love of Arceus turn me into a bruised moaning mess!" She half screamed. Steven grins and started to took the Blaziken's nipples and started tugging on them.

She moaned, before he abruptly stopped, "Wait, isn't this pedophilia?" He asked. She couldn't answer as she kept on moaning. Steven shrugged, not caring as it was a dream, so he proceeded to punch her stomach and pull hard on her left nipple. She moans out loudly as her pussy was getting wet.

Steven proceeded to pull out some rope and tie her arms behind her back, and moved her legs into a painful position before forcing them to stay like that. "Yes, that's right... Dominate me.. abuse me.." The Blaziken moans out. Steven put on some padded UFC gloves, before slugging her in the face, growing hard from the sight of her.

Despite the pain, she took notice of Steven's hardening member. "A-ah... Looks like someone's loving to be dominant..." She said. He blushes a bit as he was surprised at getting it from this. "Oh that's for after I turn you into my punching bag..." He mused.

"Oh okay then..." she winces as she takes one to the gut. A few punches later she came, spraying all over the ground, before Steven untied her and bent her over a desk, placing a metal bar between her legs and handcuffing her hands behind her back, as well as getting into a cop uniform. She starts to giggle as she witness the scene before her. Steven slapped her ass, "You have the right to remain silent." He said, in a commanding tone. "Of course officer." she said laying there.

Steven then proceeded to jam his fist into her ass, while grabbing her hair and pulling with the other. "Ahhh!" She cries out in a mixure of pain and pleasure as her body shudders. He then proceeds to tease her by rubbing his cock against her pussy, but not pushing in. The Blaziken whined at the teasing Riolu for his action.

"If you want it... beg like the dirty little whore you are..." He said, pulling harder on her hair. She whimpers as she opens her mouth, "take me... please?" "Hmmm... doesn't really seem like you want it..." Steven remarked, chuckling. "N-no!.. I do want it... I need it.' she said louder. "What was that? Speak up please." He said, wanting to hear her truly beg for his cock. "Please put your cock in my slutty pussy!" she cries out.

"Now that's what I want to hear!" He exclaimed before going all the way into her without stopping, slamming her repeatedly. She moaned out in eagerness and pleasure. He then let go of her hair, and put his paw against the base of her head, using force palm to slam her face into the desk repeatedly. The Blaziken vision was looking dazed as she felt the wood hit her face numerous times.

Steven then brought his head close to hers, whispering "You love being my little whore, don't you?" "Y...yes." she murrs out as she tries to push back to his thrust. He then asks, "Your daughter would love being my little whore too, don't you think?" Biting her shoulder. She winces at the bite. "I think so." she said to him.

At that moment, Kanoe appeared in the dream too, walking up behind Steven and grabbing his shoulders. Steven yelped and turned to saw the combusken behind him. She just immediately kissed him, seeming oblivious to everything else. "K-Kanoe?" he asked moving away a bit. "Yeah?" She responded, smiling. "What are you..." "Shhh... Just, kiss me..." Kanoe said before pressing her lips against his again.

He blushes from the words, but relaxed and kiss her back. Steven then pulled his fist out of blaziken's ass and put his paw up against Kanoe's crotch. Kanoe moaned in pleasure from that. Rubbing Steven's side. Blaziken pushed against Steven, hoping he didn't forget about her. Steven responded by giving her ass a hard smack.

Blaziken moaned, wanting more, as Steven rubbed Kanoe fiercely. Steven take turns rubbing Kanoe and smacking her mother's ass. This caused the both of them to moan, before he grabbed Kanoe and her mother and ordered them both, "Scissor, and you are not allowed to stop until I say so, understand?" He asked. They nod and got down on the floor, spreading their legs and getting close.

Steven watched them as the smashed their puasies against each other, as they moaned out, he forced his cock into Kanoe's mouth. She kinda gagged a bit, but started sucking on his shaft in joy. Steven groaned slightly, loving the feeling of her mouth/beak around his cock. Kanoe wrapped her tongue around it and rubbed it around and around. Steven began to get close, so he started thrusting into her face, promptly throat fucking her. Just as he was about to reach his climax, a loud noise penetrated the room.

 **(End of dream)**

A loud beeping all across the room before he woke up, as he thought, 'A whole new low for blue balls.' Steven found out the he was drenched in his sweat, panting. "That's one way to ruin a good dream" he muttered to himself before going to take a shower to cool off and 'relieve some stress', But as he walks he thought about it some more. "If you can even call it a good dream. It felt like a nightmare gone bazarre."

He sighed as he got into the shower, annoyed and stressed out. He turns on the water and set the temperature to his preferred setting. He shampooed his hair as the hot water cascaded down his body. He sighed as the water soaked into his skin and fur. He mainly just let the water run down his back, until he felt a certain 'bone' come out.

He sighed, "I can't believe I let that nightmare go that far." Steven said ashamed at what he went through. He quickly turned off the water after that and dried off, before putting on his clothes. He looks over what was happening today and know nothing much will happen. "I just hope I can get that out of my head." He muttered. He finishes drying off and decided to get through the rest of the day. As he got to the kitchen he noticed that he was the only one awake yet, at 5:30 AM He gets the things he want done and relaxed until it was time to go to school.


	5. Chapter 5

School got through pretty normal. The classes were like how they been, letting the students know about the upcoming exam to normal teachings in a few classes. After classes, however, Steven had quickly gotten his things together, nervous about everything that might go wrong in the date that was going on later. He closes his locker and tested his head on it a bit, 'Oh why did it come to this? Worrying about a date for the sake of my grades?' He was both annoyed and angry, hoping that it was just someway, somehow a dream he was going to wake up from at any moment. He started banging his head on his locker, thinking why him.

It was no use, all he was doing was giving himself more of a headache. "Sigh... Banging my head about it not going to do anything. Just gotta be nice, watch the movie, And have fun together." He said as he started walking. He didn't come across any of his friends on the way out of the school, which only worsened his mood. "I wonder how's Paige doing... Getting ready for her date of course." He let out a small chuckle. It was a relatively quiet trek home, not talking to anybody but himself, then his mind went to Paige and her date Kyle. They... Aren't in good terms with each other. "I hope he doesn't mess things up."

He was becoming more and more worried about ways he could screw up and ruin his otherwise perfect record. "What do I do? Maybe I can call Paige and tell her to do the Double date another time?" Almost as if on queue, he got a call from Paige, who seemed fairly excited for the double date. "Paige about the Double Date..." She cut him off immediately, "I know you're nervous and so am I, but I'm not backing out and neither should you, Kanoe seems so happy and wanting to do this, I'm actually helping her get ready right now." "That's good, but Paige I-" "Steven, deal with it, now get ready, she's super hyped to get together with you, Kyle and I all for our double date." She was obviously not taking no for an answer. Steven sighs and says. "Ok." He hangs up and looks down on the side walk. "I'm toast." He knew there was no use trying to get out of it, so he better just try his hardest not to screw up then.

At Kanoe's house, Paige was helping her get ready for tonight. Mainly Kanoe was needing help with getting her makeup on, as well as just wanting someone to talk to. "Was that Steven? How is he?" She asked as she powdered her cheek. Paige sighed, "He's nervous, but he's still gonna go through with the date, don't worry, he isn't going to just stand you up." "I know how he feels. I a little nervous as well. Though he doesn't need to try too hard, I want him to be comfortable." Kanoe said. This earned a slight chuckle from the Kirlia, "Here's a tip, he's ALWAYS trying to be 100% on everything, that means he's gonna try his ass off on this date, so expect a real gentleman."

The two giggle at that as knocking can be heard from Kanoe's door. Paige hopped over and reached for the door, wondering who it could be. "Hello there. I was checking up to see how you two were doing." It was Kanoe's mother. They both smiled, Kanoe speaking up, "We're fine mom, you don't have to check up on us every ten minutes." "I don't check on you every 10 minutes." Kanoe groaned, "It's an expression, just could you go and let us finish preparing?" 6"Alright. All of you best of luck on the date." The mother said before closing the door. Paige slightly giggled at what happened, "Let's hurry up and finish getting ready."

As she said that, Paige recalled what she found out on Wednesday about her mother. She decided to not say it in her current location however, due to it being Kanoe's house after all. With that, she went on to helping Kanoe's get her hair ready. "I'm a little surprised you're going for Steven. Considering he's still a Riolu and what not." Kanoe sighed, "Yeah, but he's still got his charm, plus I could encourage him to evolve, since Lucario ARE known to be rather special in a way." "Yeah, he does." She smiles as she brushes the Combusken's hair.

She was glad Steven wouldn't just leave, "What about your boyfriend though? Kyle's always been kind of a... jerk." "Yeah I admit, he's not exactly a kind of guy who get's along with a lot of people... But he does care about me and he's handsome and strong." Kanoe smiled, "But is he capable of getting a job or is he the kind of guy that would make his girl get a job while he does nothing?" Paige eyes widen as she opens her mouth. "Uhhhhh..." Kanoe nodded, "Exactly, you need a gentleman for someone as kind as you Paige, you need someone better." "I don't know.. I mean.. I pretty sure I can change him though." Paige said.

Kanoe sighed, "I doubt it, he's been that way since 3rd grade, he won't change, trust me, you need someone better." She was nearly finished getting ready. "Like who though?" she sighs. Kanoe thought for a moment, "Well... maybe if things don't go well between Steven and I, you could try with him, you two ARE very close after all." Paige blushes at the word. "W-we're just friends!" she cried out embarrassment. Kanoe chuckled, "For now at least, but who know what could happen in the future, now, how do I look?" She was fully prepared now, wearing a semi-fancy dress. Paige smiles, "You look wonderful." she answers. "How about me?"

Kanoe gave her a small inspection, "You look great, now hopefully the boys will be here soon." Paige smile, but takes out his phone and look at Kyle's number. She was torn on whether she should call him and see how he was doing on preparing for the date. "It won't hurt, plus I gotta ask him to keep his cool about this date." She said as Paige started dialing his phone number. After a few moments, he answered, "Hey what's up? Date's still going, right?" "Yeah, we're just about ready. What about you?" Paige asked. "Just about ready, I'm assuming we meet up at Kanoe's?" He lied about being just about ready, for the most part he wasn't even ready to leave his house. "Yeah.. also Kyle.. you know Steven's coming with us too right?" She asked him. He sighed, "Yeah, I know, still confused on how he got with her though." "Listen, can you be easy with him and don't tease him during the movie?"

He laughed for a moment before turning serious, "Yeah, I'll try to be nice to him, but still, no absolute promises." "Kyle please... For me?" She asked sweetly. He sighed, "Yeah I'll try, don't want to ruin things for you." Thanks." She said as she hang up her phone. Meanwhile, Steven was preparing like a maniac. He was brushing his hair while also struggling to put on his clothes as well. "Why did this have to happen to me?" He sighed, still insanely nervous. He finished brushing and gotten to putting on the rest of his clothes, He wasn't dressed TOO formally since he was just going to the movies, but he still dressed well. "Okay.. I did all I could. I look nice... I hope." he said as he make sure he gets his wallet and headed out.

His house wasn't far from Jamie's thankfully, knowing that most likely they'd all take Kyle's car. He ran over there as fast as he could and reached the door and let out a knock. After a couple moments, Kanoe opened the door, "Ah, Steven, glad you're here! Now we're just waiting on Kyle..." "Okay. Sorry if I'm a little late. I was trying to straighten myself up." She nodded, "It's fine, now come on in, I want to see your opinion on Paige's clothes." He nods and stepped inside and followed Kanoe to her room. Paige was sitting on Kanoe's bed, waiting, "Oh hey Steven, you look nice." "Thank you." He smiled, "You look great yourself Paige."

She smiled back, "So once Kyle's here we'll go, right?" "Guess so. When he said he'll arrive?" Kanoe asked. Paige thought for a moment, "Maybe 10-15 minutes at most?" He shrugged and sat down on Kanoe's bed and wait patiently. Paige took the moment to discretely telepathically talk to Steven 'I know about the... issue, and why you're so nervous, don't worry, alright?' 'Huh? Wh-what are you talking about?' He thought panicking a bit before calming. 'I know about the whole blackmail thing, don't worry, we'll call out the teacher later.' There was an obvious sense of worry in her mind.

He was shocked that she knew about it, but was a bit relieved, but still nervous. 'How? We're students calling out to a tracher. We don't have proof other than our words.' 'Oh I have my ways...' She obviously wasn't going to tell him what she was going to do, not right now anyways. He looked at the Combusken. 'Does she know about it?' She subtly shook her head, 'Not yet, I plan on telling her later though.' Steven smiles comfortingly at his friend. "Thank you." She nodded, before the doorbell rang, "Oh, Kyle must be here!"

She got up and headed downstairs and opened the door, and there Kyle was, dressed rather well as he smiled and hugged Paige, "I'm here at last." "Glad you made it Lazy Lizard." Paige smirked as she said that. He sighed, "Oh shut up, just get the others and let's get going." Paige giggled, "Steven, Kanoe. Time to go." The two walked on down to see Kyle and what was presumably their ride behind him on the street, "So, you three ready to go?" They all nod their heads. He motioned for them to follow him, getting into his car, "Now, which movie should we watch?"

Kanoe takes out her phone and looked for the available movies. She listed them off, "We got the original Saw trilogy, Hardcore Henry, The Great Wal-luigi, and Bourne Conspiracy." "Hmm.. The Bourne Conspiracy sounds good." Steven said, mainly out that it seems appropriate. Kanoe nodded, "Yeah, I'm down with that, what about you two?" "I guess Bourne Conspiracy it is." Paige smiles. Kyle nodded, "Well, let's get going then!" He immediately started up the car and made his way to the theater. Paige smiles as she looks back to see Kanoe smiling, and so was Steven, which gave Paige a bit of relief. 'Glad things are going well so far.'

The drive was relatively silent, save for Kyle complaining about other drivers, and it wasn't too terribly long until they reached the theater. "Alright, we're here. I'll go get our tickets. Paige, can you get the popcorn and snacks?" Kanoe asked. She nodded, "Yeah, sure." Going off to order a couple large popcorn and some various snacks for the group. Everyone made sure they were ready before starting to head towards the appropriate theater room. Thankfully the part where their movie was being played at was extremely close, going in during a preview for some sort of reality show.

The four sat together as they watch the preview. Steven lightly chuckled at it, "Seems kinda stupid, you know." "Yeah how people can stand having others watch what they do?""Yeah, how the hell do you go about your day normally, or why would you even want anybody to see?" The four chuckled about the how thing as the preview ends. A few more previews were shown, almost all of them were better than the reality show one before the movie finally started. "Hah, finally." Kyle groaned as he relaxes into the chair. Steven was pretty hyped, "Let's get it on already, these movies take forever to start up."

The four relaxed and got ready as the movie started after the title displayed. They were relatively silent, except for the occasional bad joke made by Kyle. "Geez, he'll be feeling that in the morning!" Kyle snickered as he watched a fight scene. Steven silently just sat and watched the movie, glad Kyle wasn't too loud, Steven was just eating some popcorn... constantly. "Easy... don't want to finish it when it's in the middle of the movie now." Kanoe suggested. Steven nodded absent minded, "Yeah, plot reasons and whatnot." She giggles as she watches again, slowly moving her hand near Steven's. Steven noticed it, but didn't do anything to react to it and tried to focus on the movie. Kanoe giggles as she now embraced his hand with her own.

Steven lightly chuckled and gave her hand a light squeeze. She let out a chuckle herself, taking a sip of her drink. He just kept intently watching the movie, wondering how they even made some of the scenes. Paige giggled as she took the moment to look at the two. Steven was casually sitting back in his seat while Kanoe was on the edge of her seat, still holding Steven's hand. 'They actually look cute. This is going well, they're enjoying it, Kyle's behaving. Looks like they're nothing to worry about.' Paige thought. Kyle was... bored to say the least on his part, sure it was a good movie and all but He doubted he'd get any alone time with Paige.

He shakes his head side to side. "How long is this thing?" Paige thought for a moment, "Maybe an hour or so?" He groans as he slumps in the chair, "You okay?" Paige asked. He sighed, "Just kind of bored is all, nothing major." "Bored? How can you be bored from this?" Steven asked, pointing to the movie. Kyle shrugged, "Eh, I just like other movies more I guess." "What kind of movies you like?" Kanoe asked. He sighed, "I prefer... adult movies, if you get what I mean." The three stared at him in silence. Kyle shrugged, "Oh come on it's not that bad, calm down." "Sex is not the only thing that's good in a movie." Steven pointed out.

Kyle chuckled, "I know, you gotta make fun of the logic too sometimes, but those movies aren't the only type I like, I like some documentaries too." "Really? What kind?" Kyle asked. He sighed, "Usually about wars and ancient treasures." "Nice." Steven said as he returned to the movie. Kyle leaned back and watched the rest of the movie in silence, unlike the usual him. 'Wow... I'm impressed he's behaving.' Paige thought. Steven sat up when the movie was nearing the end, knowing it wouldn't be too much longer until it was over. The others relaxed and watch the scenes.


	6. Chapter 6

It wasn't much longer until the movie ended and the credits began, "Now, we wait for the bonus scene at the end." "Bonus scene? Come on." Kyle groaned. Steven laughed, "Fine, let's go guys, Kyle's turned into a two year-old." "Says a short Riolu right here." Kyle fire back. Steven glared at him, "You're not much taller, you don't have much to say either." "O-Okay people. We had fun, let's keep it up okay." Paige said trying to defuse the situation. Steven nodded and walked walked out of the theater, motioning for the others to follow him. Paige sighed in relief as they got up and followed Steven.

Kanoe and Kyle followed after, Kanoe wondering what they'd all do next and Kyle wishing he could punch Steven. "Well that was a good movie, so what else should we do?" Kanoe asked. Steven thought for a moment, "Well, last I checked none of us have really eaten yet." "Yeah, I could go for a bite." Paige agreed. "Kyle?" He nodded, "Yeah I'm hungry too, where are we gonna eat?" "Anything your interested in Kanoe?" he asked. She thought for a moment, "Not really, we can go wherever." "Okay, I'll find a place we'll all enjoy." Steven said as Kyle started driving.

He was looking around until he spotted a pretty good restaurant, wasn't too fancy but it was nice, "How's this one look guys?" "I like it." Paige said. "Looks nice." Kanoe answered. Kyle shrugged, "Yeah I guess, let's get going." The car parked and the four headed inside. It was fairly busy, but not overly so. "Good, we won't have to wait long." Kyle pointed out. Steven sighed, "Thank you captain obvious." He chuckled. Kyle grumbles as they walked towards the counter. The waitress, a goodra, greeted them with a smile, "Hello and welcome! Table for four I assume?" "Yes that's correct." they answered.

She nodded, grabbing four menus and motioned for them to follow, "Well follow me to be seated." The four followed the goodra and found a four seated table and sat down. She set down the menus, "Well would any of you like anything to drink?" "I'll just take some water." Paige asked. Steven looked through for a moment, "Iced tea sounds good." "I'll take a cola." Kyle said. Kanoe took the longest before finally deciding, "Coffee, haven't had any in a while." The waiter nods as he left them. Steven pulled out a tiny sketchbook from on of his pockets and began working on it to pass the time.

Kanoe took note of his actions, "What'cha doing?" Steven looked up, "Just sketching a design of one of the items from my games." "Oh? Can I take a look?" she asked. He nodded and handed it to her with a nearly finished drawing of a large, purple-ish black halberd with words written next to it; 'Gungnir'. "Gungnir?" Kanoe asked confused. Steven nodded, "That's the name of the weapon, Gungnir, the best halberd possible." "Hmm." Kanoe examines the drawing. "You can draw pretty good." He shrugged, "Eh, I'm better at working on a computer, gaming and all that." "I can see that." She teases.

Steven chuckled and took it for a moment before finding a picture of a full fledged character from one of his favorite games and handed it to Kanoe again. The picture was a male with a large buster sword. "Who is this?" The picture was a male with blonde spiky hair, carrying a large buster sword. "Who is this?" Steven chuckled, "Cloud, he's well known for, well, the huge ass sword he swings around like it's a knife." "Wow." she chuckled as Paige and Kyle watch the two. Kyle just shook his head with a smirk, "You two are nerds." "We're just talking about his picture." Kanoe spoke. Kyle just chuckled, "Yeah I know, and that proves my point." "His draws pretty well Kyle." Paige pointed out.

Kanoe nodded in agreement, "Yeah he's amazing at it!" Steven grins sheepishly as he said, "T-thanks." Kanoe giggled at him before the waiter arrived, delivering their drinks, "Are you all ready to order or do you need more time?" "I'll take a chili dog and fries. What about you Kanoe?" Steven asked. She thought for a moment, "I'll just take a burger please." "I'll take a chicken filet with a strawberry shake." Paige ordered. Kyle was last to order, "And I'll take a steak with baked potatoes." "Thank you. That'll be $14.53." He writes down their order as he said that.

Steven nodded, pulling out his wallet and getting the money to pay, "I got this one guys. "You sure? I can help." Kanoe said taking out her own. He shook his head, "I got it, don't worry." Steven paid the waiter and the waiter headed off. Kanoe smiled as she put her wallet away. Steven went back to his sketch of Gungnir, "Gotta be a gentleman after all." "I appreciate it, but you don't have to try so hard." Kanoe smiles as she pats her back. Steven chuckled, "Yeah I know, I just prefer to be a gentleman, you know, not be like Kyle." "Hey! I can be a gentleman just like you!" Kyle fired back.

Steven barely kept himself from laughing, "Yeah right Kyle." Kyle's nostrils starts to spew smoke from his nose as his anger increases. Steven sighed, "Calm down now, you want to prove me wrong, don't you?" "Yeah." he answered, not losing any intensity. Before long the four's food arrived, "Ah great, the food's here!" "Alright everyone. Let's eat." Paige announced. Steven didn't wait for a second before beginning to eat his chili-dog. "Okay, we're having fun let's just relax okay?" Paige asked as she bites into her filet. Kanoe nodded, "Yeah, let's just enjoy the food." Kyle takes a look at Paige and slowly nods his head before starting to eat.

Roughly 15 minutes later they were just about finished with their food. "We're having a good time tonight, how about you two?" Kanoe asked Paige and Kyle. Kyle shrugged, "Pretty good I guess, though it couldn't get much better." "What would make it better?" Kanoe asked. Kyle shruged, "I dunno, just in general it could have all gone better, mainly between Steven and I." "I was just joking with you, just lightening things up." Steven pointed out. Kyle snorted, "Sure you were, save your breath." "Maybe I overdid it, but I was just trying to be funny." Kyle glared at him for a moment, "You think?" "O-okay Kyle, calm down." Paige said holding his arm.

He sighed and sat back, "You're lucky Paige is here to protect you." "Kyle." Paige said to him sternly. 'Cut it out, I'm trying to help you out here.' "Alright, I'm sorry. I'll be the bigger person here." Steven said. Kyle was starting to smoke again, "Big talk from a little guy." "Hey, I don't have a problem evolving, I just choose not to." Kyle snorted, "And why not evolve?" "I'm choosing not to right now." Kyle shook his head, "Give me ONE good reason you don't want to evolve then." "I'm more focus on my studies than trying to impress someone." Steven pointed out. "It's not like you'll get dumber if you evolve." Kyle retaliated. "It's my decision, so stuff it." Steven fired back. Kyle glared at him, "Watch your mouth... I'm this close to beating the shit outta you." "I would love to see you try.." Steven said smugly.

Kyle got up from his seat, walked over to Steven, and just slugged him across the face. Steven recovers and cries, "That's it!" and pounced onto Kyle. Paige instantly used her powers to separate the two, "Enough! If you two are gonna fight, do it outside!" Steven clenches his fist as he can't let Kyle get away with that, so he walked to the entrance. Kyle, for the moment at least, kept his distance, muttering to himself angrily as he walked outside. Paige sighs as she stares at Kanoe, "Sorry about this." Kanoe shook her head a bit, "It's alright, I had a feeling they may fight, I just hope Steven will be okay." "Yeah, me too." she sighs, 'Maybe bringing Kyle with us was a bad idea, he's always known as a hothead.'

Meanwhile, outside, Steven and Kyle were a slight distance away from each other giving each other death stares. "Let's make this quick. I have better things to do than deal with a punk like you." Steven grumbles. Kyle growled, "Like I don't got anything better, if you and Kanoe weren't here I'd be a lot happier with just Paige." "It was Paige's plan for a double date. Don't blame this on me!" "Your fault for getting with Kanoe in the first place!" "She asked me out!" "You could have said no you idiot!" Kyle was fuming. "I couldn't!" Steven fired back.

Kyle just growled, "Fuck this, it's time I beat the shit out of you!" Kyle lunged at Steven, but the Riolu sidestepped out of his way. Steven immediately went after the stumbling kyle, slugging him hard in the back of the head. That got Kyle to fall to the ground as Steven jump back. Kyle spun around and began charging a flamethrower. Steven attempted to attack first with quick attack, however he just ended up rushing directly into the flames. Steven was pushed back from the force as he fell on his back. It burned him a lot, but not enough to stop him from fighting. He leapt up and struck the top of Kyle's head with force palm. Kyle stumbled a few steps back before retaliating with slash. Steven quickly used counter to deal back the damage Kyle done to him.

Both were already damaged rather badly, as Kyle grunted from the attack, but didn't move. Steven fell on one knee in pain as he panted. Kyle was preparing a fire punch, getting lost in his blind rage. Steven waited for him to get closer, charging up his force palm. Kyle was preparing to swing, within arms reach of Steven, then Steven swerve to the left dodging his attack and striking his face. Kyle fell flat on his back, badly injured and unable to stand any longer. "Have you calmed down now?" he said panting. Kyle silently looked up at him and glared. Steven sighs as he started to head into the restaurant.

Paige and Kanoe were both waiting for him at the door. Steven lowered his head down, "Sorry for the trouble. Please forgive me." Paige sighed and used heal pulse on him, "At least nobody died." "I wouldn't go that far." the Riolu reassured as Paige headed towards Kyle. Kyle was barely conscious, angry and ready for a rematch with Steven immediately. "Uh... maybe we should wait for a while?" Steven suggested, not wanting to fight him again. Kyle growled angrily, too fatigued to actually talk. "Kyle, calm down already. Steven was just joking around, you didn't have to fight him like that." she said offering him a oran berry. He reluctantly ate it, healing a bit to the point of being able to stand. "Kyle, look let's try to get through the next couple of hours okay?" Paige asked.

He sighed and nodded, "Sorry about that... I get angry easily." Paige nods an gave him a quick hug. "I know." she looks at Steven, who nods. "Sorry for joking too much." Kyle nodded and reached out for a handshake. Steven took it and they shake. He sighed, "Sorry again Steven, shit just... happens." "I went too far in some cases myself." Steven admitted. Kyle nodded and chuckled, "So, we good now?" "We're good." Steven said. Kyle smiled, granted his mouth was a bit bloody, "Well that's good, sorry you girls had to see all that." Steven looked at Kanoe. "Sorry about all this." he said nervously. Kanoe sighed, "At least nobody was hurt too bad." They all nodded their heads.


	7. Chapter 7

After everything was cleared up, the riolu looked at everyone. "Should we call it a night?" Steven asked. Kanoe thought for a moment, "We all could spend the night at my place." "Y-you sure abut that?" Steven asked nervously. Kanoe nodded, "Yeah, mom's gonna be out of the house tonight anyway so it'll just be us four." "I... I suppose if it's okay with everyone." Paige nodded with a smile, "I assume you're coming too Kyle?" "You know me." he hugs her close. Kanoe clapped her hands together, "Then it's settled!" They headed to the car and got in.

Kyle fired it up, "Any other stops we need to make before we head back?" "Paige? Kanoe?" Steven asked the two. Paige shrugged, "I think I'm good to go." "Then it's settled." Kanoe nods her head. Kyle nodded, "Then back to Kanoe's we go." The car started going towards their destination. The ride was fairly silent, aside from a little chit-chat between the girls. "When did you get a license?" Steven asked. Kyle smiled, "About a few weeks ago." "That's impressive." Paige said. Steven nodded, "Can't argue there man."

They enjoyed the ride and Steven looked outside in worry. 'I hope that fight doesn't mess this up.' Kanoe was staring out the opposite window, 'I hope he isn't beating himself up over what happened...' Paige looks at the two of them. 'I hope the rest of the date goes well.' Kyle was off in his own little world while he drove the group back to Kanoe's, getting them back in about 20 minutes. The four was at the door and waited for Kanoe to open the door. She pulled out her keys and quickly unlocked the door, "Well, house's ours now everyone!" Everyone laughs and steps inside.

Kanoe smiled and followed them in, closing the door behind her. "So we're sleeping here for the night?" Steven said. Kanoe nodded, "Seems so, hope you don't mind." "Um, well... No not really." He said. "Okay, so, what do you guys wanna do?" Kanoe had a wide grin. Steven shrugs his shoulders. Kyle thought for a moment, "Well... there's always Spin the Bottle?" Steven look surprised while Paige and Kanoe blushed. Steven stuttered for a moment, "W-what? You're s-serious?!" "Why not? It's the perfect time for it. No parents, four players." Kyle grins.

Steven sighed and shrugged, "I guess, if the girls are up for it too." "I'm good. What about you Paige?" She thought for a bit before reluctantly nodding, "I... guess so, sure, why not?" "Good." he takes a bottle out of his bag and leaded them to the living room. Steven sat down first when they entered, "So how are we gonna set up, Kyle across from me and the girls across from each other?" "That sounds about right." Paige said. Kyle nodded as the rest sat down and he set the bottle in the middle, "Who wants to go first?"Steven shudders a bit as he reaches for the bottle. "I guess I will." he said as he spuns it.

After a few spins it pointed at himself, "Huh, what do I do, spin again?" "I don't know, what happens if yourself is chosen?" Paige asked. Kyle thought for a moment, "Screw it, just hand the spin off to the person across, so I'm up." Kyle started to spin the bottle. It takes a while before it slows and stops at Paige. Kyle smirked, "Well, pucker up babe, get ready for a kiss." Paige blushes as she scooches over to him. Kyle swiftly kissed her for almost a good ten seconds, "Okay, now it's your turn Paige." Paige takes the botttle and spin it. After a while it eventually stopped on Kanoe. "Uh, wait what happens if it points straight ahead?" Kanoe asked. Kyle shrugged, "Doesn't matter, still have to kiss."

The two of them blushes as they look at each other. Kyle made a motion of pushing them towards each other, "No way around it." "...It is part of the rules.' Kanoe said reluctantly as she move forward. Paige sighed, "We will not speak of this outside of us four, okay?" "Promise." Kanoe said. Paige nodded and reluctantly moved towards Kanoe's face. They soon locked lips together as Steven and Kyle watched. Steven partially looked away, mainly out of embarassment from watching his best friend kissing the girl he was dating. After a couple of minutes, the two separated.

Kanoe sighed, slightly panting, "That was... interesting, my turn!" She spun the bottle immediately. "You okay? How was it?" Steven asked her. Both girls shrugged, "Weird, but I may have to get used to it, let's see who kanoe's lands on." They see the bottle starting to slow down... It eventually stopped, pointing at Steven. "Um.. I guess you and me are next." Steven said blushing. Kanoe nodded and slowly scotched towards him. His face was beet red as he faced her and puckered his lips. She came at him quickly and kissed him passionately so. He tried to relax and kiss her back as well. After about a minute the kiss ended when he pulled back, "Alright... my turn."

He reached for it first, but was a little worried about what could happen, "Um.. do you think we could try something else?" They all shook their heads, "Nope, not until you spin it." Steven gulped until he finally spins it. 'Don't land on Kyle, don't land on Kyle.' After a while it slowly came to a stop on Paige, just barely. He momentarily took a sigh of relief before blushing as he looked at Paige. She was slowly moving towards him, accepting it already. "H-hey, can I get a sec to mentally prepare?" he asked his face bright red. Paige nodded as she leaned back a bit.

He grabbed his chest and took a breath. After a bit he cooled down and turned back to her. "Okay, I'm ready." he said. 'I hope.' He slowly leaned towards her. The two locked lips with each other. They were like so for quite a while until Kyle broke them apart. "Okay you two, that's enough." Kyle said glumly. Paige suddenly blushed as she realized just how long she kissed him. "S-sorry about that." Steven said shrinking down. Kyle laughed a bit, "Hey it's fine man, chill out." "So what now?" Steven said to Kyle. "I thought you wanted to do something else Steven." Kanoe pointed out. "Well.. yeah." he said, hoping he doesn't have to say why. Kyle shrugged, "I'm fine stopping here and not having to risk kissing you." "Point." Steven said

The girls nodded, "So, what should we do then?" "It's getting late, maybe we should hit the hay." Steven said. The others nodded, "So, where are you guys gonna sleep since I'll be in my bed." "I'll take the couch." Steven said. Kanoe shook her head, "C'mon Steven you can sleep with me, Paige and Kyle get the guest bedroom." The riolu blushed when she said that, "N-no I really shouldn't do that." "Oh come on Steven, it's just one night it's not like I'm asking you to marry me or anything." He blushes, "I.. I suppose so." Kanoe smiled, "So don't be so flustered, let's just all go to bed." He nods as the four headed upstairs.

Kanoe pointed Kyle and Paige towards the guest bedroom down the hallway before taking Steven's hand and leading him to her bedroom. "Um... Kanoe, can I ask you something?" "Hm, yeah? What's your question Steven?" He looked at her. "Why would you go out with me? There're others much more suited, but you asked me." Kanoe chuckled for a moment, "Hm, honestly despite everyone thinking I like big strong brutes like most brainless sluts do I like smart guys." Steven couldn't help but smile a bit, "What about them you like?" "Well to be honest usually the smart guys are kinder, get better paying jobs, are less possessive of their girlfriends, and are generally just more fun to be around." Steven smiled as he started to relax a bit now. "Thank you Kanoe."

She smiled and quickly hugged him, before they went inside as Kanoe turned on her bedroom light so they could find their way to the bed. The room was orange and have a small collection of stuff animals on her dresser. "Quite a collection you have." he said. Kanoe blushed slightly and smiled, "You just proved my point Steven, most other guys would laugh at me for still having so many." She took his arm and brought him to the bed, which was rather large. "Okay, well good night, sleep tight," he helps her in. "Don't let the joltiks bite." She smiled and hugged him close to her in the bed, and quickly kissed his forehead before dozing off. His face reddens a bit at that, and went to kiss hers before doing the same.

Meanwhile in the guest bedroom, Kyle was kissing Paige full on whilst she was sitting on the edge of the bed. She murrs while rubs Kyle's sides and shoulders. Kyle was feeling along the sides of her body, still making sure to keep somewhat quiet. "Gee, big guy. You're awfully touchy tonight." she teases him. "Well when I'm with the girl of my dream what can I say? I love being with you." He gently kissed her neck. She blushes at the words and hugged him. He hugged her back momentarily before going back to kissing her. "Hey Kyle, what you want to be when you grow up?" she asked. "Hmm... either a professional athlete or maybe run some sort of business, why do you ask?" "Kanoe and I were talking about or futures and all." "Ah I see, so anyways, should we go to sleep now?"

Paige shrugged. "I suppose so, there's really not much else to do." "Aside from... never mind, yeah let's get to bed." He laid down with her next to him. Paige looked at him for a moment while thinking back to what she said. Kyle quickly kissed her once more, "Good night babe, sleep well." She smiled, "Goodnight Kyle." she said before going to bed and closing her eyes.

It was a relatively quiet, peaceful sleep, well, for those two anyways, as for Steven and Kanoe... not so much. Odd noises come from behind the fire types door. Kanoe was trying her hardest to convince Steven to have some 'fun' with her. "Kanoe, this too soon, I mean it's only our first date too." he said. She whined a bit and pressed herself against him, "Oh come on Steven please, I need it and I promise I won't do this again until we're seniors in high school." "Kanoe, I just don't want to rush things. We had a great time, let's not risk it messing up okay?" he said. She whined softly, "Please Steven, I need it so badly, I don't care how or where, but please give it to me."

He groaned a bit, he's worried that she's not thinking clearly and both regret it in the future, but is worried if he continues refusing, she'll won't like it and mention this to her mother. "I mean, are you sure about this and all? Aren't you rushing this?" She grabbed his crotch and slightly rubbed it, "I'm completely sure, there's such a thing as pulling it out or using other holes but please, I need it so badly!" The smell of Kanoe's arousal began to reach his nostrils. "H-hold on, a-are you in heat?!" he asked in surprise. Kanoe nodded, suddenly kissing him intensely and passionately with desire. "Mmmph?!" he groans from the sudden quietly moaned in his mouth as she began grinding her wet folds against him in need. "H-hey, Kanoe, get a hold of yourself!" He muffles trying to reason with her. She had already lost all control as she suddenly dove under the sheets and started to rub her face against his crotch, hungry for him.

He groaned a bit as he can feel himself getting hard from the attention. She noticed it as she instantly engulfed his entire length in her mouth, enjoying his taste. Steven's face was beet red from the sudden situation he's in. 'Ohh, I really hope she doesn't get angry after this.' Kanoe moaned on his length as she was instantly deep-throating him, bobbing her head rapidly as she quickly threw the sheets off of her so she wouldn't burn up from the heat of being under there. Steven was nervous about what could happen next, so he asked, "Kanoe, d-did you at least get some protection?" She quickly pulled off, "I'm on the pill, we'll be fine, now sit back and relax big boy." She purred out aggressively as she went back to sucking him off. 'Oh I sure hope so.' he thought as he let out a moan in pleasure.

She started to go faster as she was relieved that he was willing to go with it now. He was moaning and panting as he rubs the top of her head. She moaned, vibrating his shaft as she started swirling her tongue around it, despite her skill she had only done this once before. "Whoa, you're... you're really something." he stuttered. She smiled as she suddenly pulled off, gently rubbing him with one hand, "Well what can I say? You're so big and delicious it's hard to not give it my all for such an amazing cock." "I never consider it big." he admitted embarrassed. "Well I do, but don't think you get all the fun to yourself now handsome." She suddenly swung around with her crotch now right by his face. "Wha? Huh?" he asked while blushing.

She pressed it against his face, getting some of her juices on his nose, "Come on now, eat me out, I'm not just gonna blow you and suffer until you stuff it in me." Seeing he has no options, and might as well have a little fun, he grabbed Kanoe's ass and started licking her pussy. She moaned loudly, "Ah... Yessssss..." She instantly went back to deep-throating him. He let out a moan as he licked and rubbed her fur. "H-hey, be quiet okay?" She groaned in response and continued sucking him off, not letting up as she pressed her crotch harder against his face and tongue. His tongue accidentally slipped inside from the force, 'I hope those two don't hear about this.'

Kanoe sharply moaned as she sucked him harder, hungry for him to release down her throat. He yelped and moaned from the feeling, nearing release, "K-Kanoe please, I don't want anyone to hear." She mentally laughed as she bobbed her head quickly and hard, bringing him to the brink quickly. He groaned and held his tongue as he climax in the combusken's mouth. She greedily drank it all, afterwards flipping around and grinding against his half-hard length. "Whoa, hey Kanoe, calm down. We already gone through!" She kept grinding against him, all her mind had gone to was getting him inside of her. "D-do you have condoms?" "I said I'm on the pill, we'll be fine."

Steven held Kanoe's side and grinded back to her. She lightly moaned in delight as she kissed him passionately. He wrapped her tongue around hers as he joins the kiss. Before long his member was back to fully hard, as he groaned in the kiss. "K-kanoe..." he moaned from the feeling. She smiled as she suddenly got up and went to her closet, "I have a few things I want us to do during this, alright?" "Huh? Like what?" he asked. When she swung back around she held a butt plug, a ball gag, and handcuffs.

The riolu's face reddens at the objects, "K-kanoe, please tell me those aren't..." he started sweatdropping. She dominantly purred, "Oh yes, you're going to do as I say, got it puppy?" "N-no we can't! I haven't heard of these kinks!" he said shaking his head. She slowly sauntered over to him and quickly held his arms behind his back, "Then I'll teach them to you." "K-kanoe, hold on now?!" he said trying to struggle. She smiled deviously as she cuffed his hands behind his back. "Hey!" he cried out as he struggled against the cuffs."This isn't fun anymore! Let me go!" She suddenly kissed him to silence him as she sneakily moved the plug to his rear and quickly pushed it in.

Steven moaned and screamed in Kanoe's mouth in a mixure of pleasure and pain. She quickly ended the kiss and put the gag in his mouth, mostly silencing him. Steven can only make out muffled cries and what not. Kanoe grinned devilishly, teasing his member lightly, "Now, do as I say puppy or I won't let you go." He groaned as he doesn't like this, but fears what would happen if he says no. With that, he nods his head. She smiled and licked his length a couple times, "That's good, but if you go against your word, I'll make you my permanent slave, got it?" She was dead serious about it.

His body shudders as he quickly nods his head thinking, 'My nightmare's come true somewhat, but backwards!' She smiled and suddenly uncuffed him, grabbing his hands and bringing them to her fairly large breasts. He muffled in confusion as his hands felt her soft mounds. She purred in delight as she gently grinded against him, "Enjoy how soft and squishy they are?!" He started to gently move his hands around her breast as he let out a moan, unintentionally squeezing around the plug. She moaned lightly at the attention her breasts were getting as she moved to so she was rubbing her slit against his tip.

He blushes at the sight as he looked up at her face. She gave him a dominating look as she gently kept teasing his tip. His body shudders from the warmth radiating from her folds, causing him to blush. "Well do you want me to go down or not?" She suddenly smacked his rear with one hand. "Mmmph!" he muffled from the smack as he squeezed the plug. She softly chuckled before instantly slamming herself all the way down, sharply moaning. He moaned out through the gag too, but he turns to the door as well, worried that the others heard that.

She hesitantly removed his gag so she could hear him moan louder and so he could actually speak. "Is... Is all this really necessary?" he asked while trying to keep his voice low. "Not necessarily, but it does make it better." She lightly kissed him. "Better? How is this better?" he asked, still feeling slight pain in his ass.6"In due time the pain will go away and it'll be more pleasurable as you loosen up, plus I love to dominate." She lowly whispered and gently started to move on him. Steven tried to speak, but he groaned as Kanoe started to move up and down. She lightly moaned and kept his hands on her breasts, increasing her pleasure.

Steven felt like getting some payback, so he started squeezing her breast quite hard. She sharply moaned and smiled, 'Just this once,' she thought 'I'll let him do whatever.' He blushes at the sound of her moaning, going to even pinch Kanoe's nipples. She smiled and began to go faster, enjoying herself immensely. Steven let out a moan as it starts to feel good, even the butt plug inside him started to feel pleasurable. She smiled and took his hands to explore the rest of her body, letting him do as he pleased. Steven feels her moving his hand down on her thighs, making him feel the perky curves she have. He rubs her skin as she lowers them.

Once she had moved his hands to her thighs and held them there for a bit, she took her hands off of his to let him feel up her body of his own accord. "Y-you.." he stutters a bit from the pleasurable feeling, "You have nice curves." he admitted. She smiled and kissed him, "Thank you handsome, now don't be afraid to feel me up now, alright?" He blushes as he started to move his hands around her sides and all, even starting to thrust upwards a bit. She moaned at his thrusting, enjoying what he was doing as she suddenly and somewhat randomly licked up his neck sensually.

He flinched and moaned at the warm tongue as he reddens. She softly kissed him, "Come on puppy, tonight you can do whatever since it's your first time." "I uh... I just don't want to overstep things." he admitted. She smiled understandingly, "There are no boundaries, now let's see what you can do lovely." He blushes as he then started to move his hands slowly downward. She smiled and kept riding him, wondering what he was moving to do. Steven places his paws on Kanoe's rear and started to rub them softly. She slightly moaned from the contact and attention, purring lightly.

He gave her ass a few squeeze and gropes as he started thrusting faster and harder. She quietly yelped at the pleasure and lightly groped his as well. He panted and moan from the squeeze, "How you... holding up?" She smiled and kissed him, "I'm just fine, how about you?" "Um.. I'm okay." he blushed embarrassed. She smiled and tried her hardest to not moan out from the pleasure, "Oh you feel so good in me!" "W-well, you're so warm and tight." he groaned. "What can I say? When you're as big as you are it fills me up nice and full."

He couldn't help but smile as he let out a soft moan, "I'm getting close." She suddenly took one of his hands and pressed it against her unoccupied backdoor, moaning lightly, "Inside me..." Steven blushed a bit and was worried, though she did said that she's on the pill. He thrusted as deep as he could and went to kiss her deeply before moaning out his climax. She soon came with him as well, spraying all over his crotch as she barely held in a lustful scream, kissing him passionately to hold it in as she enjoyed her intense climax.

The two separated their mouths to breathe much better, panting all the while. "That was... amazing...!" Kanoe panted out whilst she slowly got off of him. "Y-yeah, it was." he said couldn't help but smile as he took out the butt plug inside him. She took it from him and set it off of the bed with the cuffs and gag before she pressed up to him, "Good night Steven, sleep well." "You too Kanoe." he said as he was still a bit worried about things. She hadn't quite fallen asleep and heard the worry in his voice, "Hey is everything alright?" "Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine." he said to her. "Come on I know you are lying, what's on your mind Steven?" She was genuinely concerned with him. "Um.. well, are you sure you're okay with what happened? It just seem so sudden." he said.

She hugged him lovingly and smiled, "I made my decision, and I will have no regrets, I was the one who pushed you into this anyways..." Steven hugged her and stroke her back gently. She gently kissed him before covering both him and herself in a blanket, "Good night Steven." Steven smiles an blushes as he hugged her. "Good night Kanoe." The two quickly had dozed off to a calm, peaceful sleep.


End file.
